Let it Rain
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Let it rain. Let it cleanse our souls. Written for atypicalsnowman's birthday. Slash, Harry/Severus, complete


**Title:** Let it Rain  
**Author:** **calanor**  
**Rating:** NR  
**Word count: 727**  
**Warnings:** None  
**Prompt:** 2.. Harry and Severus arguing  
**Summary:** Let it rain. Let it cleanse our souls.

Disclaimer:: JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter. Lemon drop?  
**A/N:** For **atypicalsnowman**. I hope it you like. I know its a few hours late... but being sick still doesn't help with the muse.. Betaed and tweaked by **morganlefay1958** Written to the song, Let it Rain by Mark Chesnutt.

**Let it Rain**

I was standing in the shadows listening to the rainfall; the sound soothing my aching soul. We'd argued again; fighting over something so inconsequential; a spark to set off our turbulent tempers. Only a tiny word or action that would set us off. Why they stayed in this castle when they could be somewhere unhindered and not surrounded by teenage hormones.

But somehow every year the old man talked us into staying _'just one more year'_.

I vowed to myself and to my partner that this would be the last year. Albus Dumbledore would have to make an effort before the new school year, to find new teachers to fill their positions. There were no more wars or battles to keep them here at Hogwarts. This place I once called home.

Now it was more like a prison; a dark and forbidding place.

I've heard the students chatter as well as the rumors about Severus and me. The stories of the shouts and screaming, and objects breaking, that can be heard coming from our quarters. I know I should be ashamed, but I can't be. I want freedom to do as I wish. My Severus needs the freedom to breath; to live.

To just live.

I turned my head as I heard quiet footsteps echoing on the stone floor as they travel up the stairs from the Dungeons. Out of the shadows, Severus glides towards the open doors of the Castle and out into the steadily pouring rain.

I want to run after him, but tonight we were both so angry and said many things we shouldn't have said, not even in anger. Words that can't be taken back.

Our Goddaughter's birthday is Saturday. Arrangements had already been made to join in the celebration, but then Albus had tried to deny us permission to leave for the weekend. The fighting was on. It was fierce and almost to the point of violence. I did the only thing I could before irreparable damage was done. I walked away and closed the door behind me.

Even now as I watched him walk further away in the pouring rain, my heart broke at the defeated slump of his shoulders. Such a strong man, my Severus; proud and beautiful to me; my soulmate.

I waited another heartbeat before following him into the cold rain, pulling the hood up on my jacket. From a distance, I watched him as he stopped at the edge of the Loch, a ledge that overlooked the Black Lake. Severus removed first his robe, then his waistcoat, and crisp white shirt. As always I watched in awe, as he performed this most wonderful and personal bit of magic. He arched his back, and called forth his wings. At a wingspan of over twelve feet, they are both impressive and breathtaking; black as pitch, with a sheen of iridescence over each feather to catch the moonlight as they move. I know the feel of them intimately, warm and oh so silky, especially when they are encompassing my naked flesh.

Severus stood tall, spread out his arms and stretched and flexed his wings. Tilting his head back, the rain poured down over him, cleansing him. He bent his legs at the knees and leapt out over the lake, circling it once, he ascended for the heavens, just like the fallen angel that he was. I continued down to the ledge and waited, never taking my eyes from him.

The thunder echoed through the moors on the other side of the Loch. Lightening streaked through the sky, illuminating my lover as he flew out his own frustrations, the dark wings taking huge effortless sweeps of the sky. Until sometime later, when he finally descended to land before me.

Breathing hard from his exertions, he ran a hand through his wet hair. "Harry."

My name is spoken as if it is a lifeline. His arms open, his wings unfurl and I step into his waiting embrace. Those wings, those beautiful wings surround us and I hold on for dear life.

"Severus," I breathed into his wet bare chest.

I could never leave this man. He is the reason I live and breath as I am for him. Let it rain. For I know, for in the end, it will always be him and I.

Me and my very own Fallen Angel.

_~Finis... but is it ever??? No... Never..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A/N:: Alright everyone... last month I landed in the hospital.. and muse went on vacation.. She's just now coming back to play with me.. and yes.. I'm still sick.. but I'm getting better...if loosing 45lbs is something as well.._

_There is also art done for this...I'll post the link on my profile... feel the love everyone.. _


End file.
